Fallen Roses
by Ferret304
Summary: "Stories are told the world over of the heroic sacrifices of Huntsmen and Huntresses. But these tales do not mention the impact on those that are left behind."


**FALLEN ROSES**

"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... Irreplaceable. Today, we honor those who gave their lives in defense of the Kingdoms during our darkest hour. One of the greatest teams of hunters to ever have graced Beacon. They would have gone on, I am sure, to achieve great things. Tales of hunters, and their heroic sacrifices are told every day. But they do not mention the impact on those left behind. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Though we have been left behind, we will never forget. Forever, in our hearts and minds, and our stories. They have joined Humanity's greatest force, a great team in their own right, of the best of the very best Hunters and Huntresses that this great world of Remnant has ever known. However lost they may seem, their light can only grow brighter and become one with our own, as we all become lost ourselves. Maybe, one day, these Huntsmen will come back from whatever void they disappeared into in pursuit of lighting the world, and then they may take their rest with the rest of us, knowing their mission has been fulfilled. They shall not grow old, as we that are left grow old. Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. At the going down of the sun, and in the morning, we will remember them."

With that, Ozpin turned, and he and Glynda placed both hands on the statue of team RWBY behind them. The assembly of students watched in awe as slowly, from Ozpin and Glynda's hands, the statue changed from a dark grey to a brilliant white marble shot with red, black, and gold streaks. Staggering slightly, the two teachers walked off towards Beacon, followed by a slowly dispersing crowd of students. Out of the crowd emerged Jaune, accompanied by the rest of team JNPR, who kept a respectful distance. Jaune halted in front of the statue and gazed up at Ruby's face. The sculptor, whoever he was, had enormous talent. He had captured Ruby so perfectly, that even her eyes seemed to still twinkle with the love and energy that she used to exhibit, as if she was gazing happily out at the gates of Beacon. Weiss gazed out with determined cold ferocity, back to back with Ruby as she held Myrtenaster out in defiance, as Yang and Blake supported one another despite several mortal wounds.

"Well, Ruby, you did it. You're a fairytale now. You saved the world. You saved us. And now-" Jaune's voice cracked with emotion. "And now we have to make the most of it. I promise you, Ruby. And Weiss. Blake, and Yang. I will become the best I can be. For you. And Ozpin was right. The stories never talk about being left behind. They never capture the pain- the hopelessness- and I just wish you could-" he broke off. "I have one last gift for you." Kneeling, head bowed, he placed a single, beautiful white rose in between Weiss and Ruby's feet. He didn't notice the bumblebee that immediately headed for it. Then he stood, and shuddered as a solitary tear rolled down his cheek. He turned, bumping into Pyrrha, who pulled him into a hug. Jaune broke down at that point, sobbing like a child into Pyrrha's shoulder as she tried to comfort him.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Pyrrha. All that goodness and energy is gone. How? How can we-?"

"We have to be strong, Jaune. For them. And for your team."

Pyrrha motioned to Ren and Norah, who nodded. Then, the humming started. Low at first, and then building into a beautiful melody. Pyrrha started singing, her voice beautiful, and clear as glass, backed by Ren and Norah's humming.

_"Short steps, deep breath_

_Everything is alright  
Chin up, I can't  
Step into the spotlight  
He said, "I'm sad,"  
Somehow without any words  
I just stood there  
Searching for an answer_

_When this world is no more  
The moon is all we'll see  
I'll ask you to fly away with me  
Until the stars all fall down  
They empty from the sky  
But I don't mind  
If you're with me, then everything's alright_

_Why do my words  
Always lose their meaning?  
What I feel, what I say  
There's such a rift between them  
He said, "I can't  
Really seem to read you. "  
I just stood there  
Never know what I should do_

_When this world is no more  
The moon is all we'll see  
I'll ask you to fly away with me  
Until the stars all fall down  
They empty from the sky  
But I don't mind  
If you're with me, then everything's alright  
If you're with me, then everything's alright."_

"We can do this, Jaune. We can get through this."

He looked up at her through his tears as she smiled down at him, wanting desperately to make him feel better. He nodded, swallowed a few times, and forced out a weak smile. "Thanks Pyrrha." Then Jaune turned, and he too made his way back to Beacon.

Passing team RWBY's old room, Jaune made the mistake of looking in. For three years, the room had been filled with laughter, energy, and happiness. Love, and strength. And puns. Now, it stood empty and silent. It was like a void of emotions. And Jaune couldn't stand to be near it. Tears blurred his eyes, making him fumble with his scroll as he tried to enter his room, before flopping down on his bed and instantly falling asleep.

That night, he dreamed. Team RWBY sat at a table, laughing as they played their board game. Ruby looked up, and noticed Jaune. "Hey Jaune! Come play with us!"

"But, you already have four players."

"That's ok. You can join my team."

The vision faded, but was soon replaced by another. A graduation ceremony, he thought. Up on the stage stood team RWBY, tall and proud, as Ozpin turned to them.

"Team RWBY. When you came to Beacon, you were scattered and disparate. Some of you hated each other. But even then, I had you marked out as great. But even I had not foreseen your achievements, that would surpass anyone's highest expectations. You will go on to achieve great things, as one of the greatest teams of hunters I have ever had the honor of hosting at this academy."

Jaune joined in the wild applause, as Ozpin handed each of them some sort of special Dust crystal. The dream faded again.

Then, he heard the sounds of children laughing. Turning, he saw team RWBY, as adults, smiling fondly and laughing, as children played around their feet. All four of them looked up, and saw Jaune. They smiled and waved, still laughing as one of the children with dark red hair suddenly disappeared in a puff of white rose petals, and reappeared a few meters away, next to a child with a cat's tail. Jaune couldn't help it, and his face was split by a broad smile as he waved back. Then he woke, his eyes still closed. He remembered his dream. Instead of the crushing sadness he had expected, he felt a deep love and happiness, a profound gratefulness to have known such amazing people. But he would never meet anyone like them again. No, he decided. He would remember team RWBY with love, not sadness. And once again, his face was lit by a smile as he drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
